Thank You For My Flowers
by MissMinnie08
Summary: A short oneshot. Young Neji gives Hinata flowers, older Neji gives Hinata flowers. Hyuugacest. Don't like, don't read.


Hinata looked around her, unfamiliar surroundings were all that she could see and panic was all that she could feel. Tightly gripping the small bouquet of flowers that she was making, she continued to look around her; trying to remember which direction her home was in. But all the trees looked the same and all the paths were identical. Her bottom lip started to quiver as tears quickly filled her eyes. Her mother told her not to wander too far off, and now she was lost. Tears slowly began to trail down her young pale cheeks as her imagination started to run wild. She'd never see her family again. She'll never get to play with her dolls again. She'll have to live out in the woods forever. Crying with hopeless abandonment, she sat hard onto her bottom and curled up into a ball. Suddenly a small boy ran into the little clearing she was in, and didn't stop until he got to her.

"There you are Hinata-sama, come on it's time to go back." The boy said to her. With a gasp, she looked up into his impatient face, and cried softly as she jumped up and wrapped her arms about him.

"Neji-nii-san you founded me!" she cried with joy.

"Of course I founded you, I've got my Byakugan." The boy said haughtily with an air of arrogance.

"I'm so happy." Hinata said when Neji finally pried her small arms off of his body. "Do…do you want a flower?" she asked, holding out one of the flowers she had from her bouquet. Neji quirked a brow as he stared at it, giving her a slightly disgusted look.

"Boys don't hold flowers." He stated matter-of-factly. Hinata's bright face slowly began to dim as she lowered her gaze as well as her arm that was holding the offended plant.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. Neji guiltily stared at her dejected form, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but didn't she realize that flowers were for girls? Sighing, he tried to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Well…Tou-san holds flowers sometimes." Neji told her in a hesitant voice. Hinata's face snapped up to look at his, hope shining in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"But not forever." Neji quickly informed her, "He gives them to Kaa-san."

"Oh." Hinata looked down at the bouquet in her hands. "Then…do you want a flower?" Hinata asked innocently.

"No! Then I'd have to holded it." Neji scolded her; he had just got done explaining to her why he didn't want a flower and now she was asking him again.

"Only until you see your Kaa-san." Hinata interjected, holding out the bouquet to him.

"But she's far away." Neji explained, which was true. The compound was a mile away; he didn't want to have to hold them for that long.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Hinata apologized again. She just wanted to give him something nice and pretty for finding her. Neji could feel guilt taking over his mind again, why was he always hurting her feelings? He never means to. Sighing again he stared at the bouquet that was being loosely held in her small hands.

"Fine I'll take them." He said with a huff, making Hinata smile again. Handing out the flowers, Neji tried not to snatch them out of her hands. He held onto them for a minute, staring at them, wondering what to do with them when an idea struck him.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji called to her softly.

"Yes?" she looked at him with her bright childish smile, happy that she was able to give him something.

"Here." He said, shoving the flowers back into her hands. "For you." he added. Hinata looked down at the flowers in her hands, and then looked back up with a surprised expression.

"For me? Really?" she asked excitedly, no one has ever given her flowers before. Neji nodded and hope she'd buy into his act. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when she giggled softly and murmured a thank you. Now that she accepted them, Neji stood there with a hesitant and almost grossed out look on his face, waiting…waiting…waiting.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Hinata looked at him, clear surprise written on her face.

"Was I s'possed to?" she asked.

"That's what Kaa-san always does when Tou-san gives her flowers." Neji explained, still a little hesitant and worried.

"Oh." She said softly before puckering her lips and leaning towards him, her eyes slowly closing.

"Ah! Don't!" Neji cried with panic and he quickly backed away from her. Opening her eyes and straightening, she gave him a clueless expression.

"But I thought…"

"I don't _want_ you to kiss me, eww." Neji told her, a shiver going down his spine. "Let's just go." he urged, ignoring Hinata's soft giggle. Assuming that she would just follow, Neji turned around and started to head back towards their home, relieved that he was able to convince her to hold the flowers and not kiss him. He _must_ be a genius.

"Neji-nii-san?" he heard her small voice call to him from behind. He turned his head to see what she needed but then suddenly found his cheek colliding into her small wet lips. With his face bright red, he suddenly jumped away from her and quickly started to wipe her kiss off his face with his kimono, looking at her with an angry scowl.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded. Hinata giggled again with her small, accomplished smile and light pink cheeks.

"Thank you for my flowers."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata smiled at she leaned against one of the many trees in the vast gardens her family owned, staring down at the golden ring encircling her fourth finger on her left hand. It was a year today since that ring was put on her finger. A whole year since she had gotten married. Hinata's smile widened as her eyes wandered to the flowers that were beginning to bloom, reminding her of the first time Neji gave her flowers, almost twenty years ago. Suddenly an array of flowers were being held up in front of her as warm strong arms wrapped themselves about her waist from behind. She gently took them and then closed her eyes, inhaling their sweet scent mingling with his.

"You didn't think I would forget about today did you?" an amused voice asked her.

"No." Hinata replied, turning her head around to gaze into a pair of pale eyes so similar yet different than her own. Closing her eyes she tilted her head towards him, but stopped and pulled away when their lips were millimeters apart. Neji looked at her with confusion and slight hurt in his eyes, but Hinata just smiled.

"I seem to recall a time when you didn't want me to kiss you." she said as her explanation. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"That was a _long_ time ago." Neji commented.

"I know, but…I just wasn't sure…" she was cut off as his mouth quickly descended upon hers, stealing her breath away. Turning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When their kiss left them breathless and their hearts pounding, they slowly pulled away. Hinata looked at her husband with happiness and love, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Thank you for my flowers."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: This was for one of the prompt thingys they had on the Hyuugacest groups I belong to on LJ and so I just thought I'd share it here as well. Hope everyone likes it. Neh, I'm not that happy with it since I know I can do better, but I was just excited to write a NejiHina story since it's been a long time. I miss writing NejiHina. Anyways, feel free to give me any lovin' if you wish.


End file.
